<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sir that's my emotional support fruit merchant by luxraoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873184">sir that's my emotional support fruit merchant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/pseuds/luxraoe'>luxraoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Xillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Modern AU, Unnamed OCs - Freeform, if no one will feed me i'll feed myself, small leia character study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/pseuds/luxraoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say, "Third-time's the charm" but Leia has doubts about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alvin &amp; Leia Rolando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sir that's my emotional support fruit merchant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the lack of alvin &amp; leia friendship fics makes me sad so i had to remedy my own tears</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia ended up coming here. </p>
<p>Really, it was the only place she could possibly think to go, but it would only break her more if she somehow burdened him. </p>
<p>Leia wondered how she must look, dressed in her favorite dress and matching heels. The cold air of the apartment complex brushed over her bare shoulders, making her shiver. The strapless sweetheart neckline and short skirt seemed like a good idea earlier that evening. </p>
<p>The pastel greens and yellow of her dress compliment her looks while a pair to white strap-on heels adjust her height just right to reach under his chin. Leia remembered how he loved seeing her dressed up, that it made her more feminine. At least she made the right choice to use waterproof eyeliner today.</p>
<p>She shook herself, ceasing the train of thought before getting trapped in her own head and knocked on the door.</p>
<p>1, 2, 3 knocks, strong and assured - unlike Leia herself.</p>
<p>Moments later, Alvin opened the door dressed in a rumpled t-shirt and sweats, visibly disoriented as he looked at Leia. The sight made her sour mood ten times worse. He'd always been such a light sleeper, if he ever slept at all to begin with. Not even 10 seconds and she's already bothered him, intentionally or not. </p>
<p>"Leia? What are you doing here I thought..." He trailed off, probably working out the events on his own. She had been texting him about it all day prior, excited and eager.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah... uh, about that," she cleared the lump in her throat. "Sorry to d-drop by so late, I just.." He held open the door without a word, coaxing Leia into his apartment.</p>
<p>No explanation needed, they've run through this scenario before much to her embarrassment.</p>
<p>Leia was now tallying Ex #3. Ditched on their 4 month anniversary and left with only a text saying that he wasn't interested anymore. In hindsight, it would have been more tasteful not to leave her hanging out at their dinner reservation for an hour. She felt embarrassed, timidly trying to explain to the hostess that her date wasn't coming anymore.</p>
<p>She thought this one would work out. Those short months felt good and she thought, with confidence, <em> this </em>would be the one to last. Apparently she was wrong. </p>
<p>Leia finally took off the uncomfortable heels, relieving her feet from the tight pinching feeling that suffocated her toes and heel. Alvin took her bag and hung it on the wall hooks for jackets before he steered her to the couch. Draping her in a warm throw blanket, allowing her to curl into the soft knitted yarn and get comfortable. The brunette attempted to speak before holding himself back. Instead he checked to make sure she was comfortable before saying he'd be back. </p>
<p>He walked to his pantry in the connected kitchenette unit of his apartment. Leia sighed softly, adjusting her legs so they were hugged to her chest, assuming the fetal position, resting her chin on her knees. Staring at the blank tv screen, thoughts swimming restlessly despite how tired she was. </p>
<p>It was the annoying 'what if's and pestering 'why's that circled around her head. Buzzards marking their prey, filling it’s meal with a sense of dread and hopelessness before finally swooping in for an easy snack. After three years, Leia thought she finally overcame the anxiety and self loathing that often plagued her thoughts. A broken heart often caused these sorts of feelings to resurface, she concluded. </p>
<p>The strong smell of chocolate came wafting from the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled, a reminder that she still hadn't eaten since lunch. </p>
<p>Alvin came back, with a small tray with a plate of cookies and two mugs. He sat himself down beside her and handed a warm mug of hot cocoa that was piled high with whipped cream and sprinkles. The ceramic mug was one she playfully stashed in his cupboards during a housewarming party, <em> “World’s Best Journalist </em> ” it read <em> . </em> She remembered using a sharpie marker to cross out the painted Grandma and was pleasantly surprised to have the mug in her hands. The brunette grabbed the remote, accessing Hulu before playing one of Leia's favorite cheesy rom-coms, a film Alvin always expressed disgust over for how cliche it was numerous times before. </p>
<p>"Thank you..." She mumbled, reaching over to the coffee tables and snagging a cookie off the plate.</p>
<p>"Don't thank me, feels weird.." He groaned, ruffling her hair, drawing out a disgruntled whine. "It’s not like you owe me anything." </p>
<p>"Yeah, but- you know.."</p>
<p>"..I didn't like him to begin with," He comments after a beat of silence, "Never trust a guy with an undercut, they're terrible drivers."</p>
<p>"Alvin!"</p>
<p>"I'm serious! Name one guy with an undercut that doesn't park their car too close to the left. Plus that guy was a jerk, he called me an old.” </p>
<p>She nearly choked on her drink, holding back from giggling so that she could swallow without dying. “So that’s the real reason you don’t like him.” she giggled, falling over on one side to lean on the brunette's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked. </p>
<p>Leia was sure that he was happy, she made sure of it. Every smile, every laugh and every time they kissed, it was precious to her. Did he fake it? Was she not good enough and he found someone else? The questions lingered, despite her efforts to focus on the movie. "Nothing, everyone else is just dumb." Alvin interrupted her hopeless pondering, taking a tentative sip at his drink.  </p>
<p>"Hmm.."</p>
<p>"Like super dumb, like thinking Facebook is still relevant kind of dumb. Everyone knows Twitter is where you get the current news."</p>
<p>"Oh my god, shut up.." she groaned. </p>
<p>"Hey, I'm serious!" He chuckled, stroking her hair with a free hand. She smiled and curled against the affection he gave her.. "Just keep being You. Fuck those guys."</p>
<p>"But I really liked those guys, Al..."</p>
<p>"Hmm, Its okay to miss them now, but the Leia I know is strong as hell. I bet you'll wake up tomorrow, look in the mirror and think 'damn, i'm good,' and start dragging me around town to buy her sweets and cute stuffed toys."</p>
<p>"Well that depends, are you gonna buy me stuff?" She prodded excitedly. </p>
<p>"If it'll help you feel better, absolutely."</p>
<p>"I don't know... I might need a lot of sweets to recover from this broken heart." </p>
<p>"I'll take payment knowing that jerk's address. Jude and I are going to enjoy egging his door."</p>
<p>Leia laughed, hiding her face behind the blanket while balancing her half empty mug of cocoa. "God, you're terrible!" She cried, reaching her free hand over to jab at his ribs. A small feeling of satisfaction filled her when he hissed and pleaded uncle. "But thanks, I think waffles will be enough."</p>
<p>He grinned, ruffling her hair affectionately.  "That's a relief, I was really worried you'd break my bank or something when I offered."</p>
<p>"Don't offer if you're so worried then, you jerk!" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>